


久别【方应看与你】【完】【车】

by zhanglingmo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanglingmo/pseuds/zhanglingmo
Summary: 是久别的上+下，两个人都是第一次，所以方好看会比较照顾你～





	久别【方应看与你】【完】【车】

上篇  
（一）  
这些天总是阴雨蒙蒙，再加上过几日便是你和方应看的婚事，你也就不再出门游历，整日待在侯府之中。  
   
不过你可不是那种会乖乖待在屋里赏雨读书的人，没有方应看陪着再好看的话本子也索然无味，你放下手中没翻几页的书转头便撑着伞步入雨中。刚出房门不经意间却瞥到了院里的桃花，那粉嫩的花半遮半露，房檐上几颗雨滴落下，打得花瓣微微颤动，随即绽开，消散成细碎的雾气。  
   
你正望着桃花出神，那个一直服侍你的小侍女却突然急匆匆地跑了过来，气喘吁吁地望着你：“夫人，侯爷回来了！”听到这话的你喜出望外，原本只是想在侯府门前等方应看归来，却没想到他竟这么快就回来了。你把手中的伞塞给了那个小侍女，提着裙摆就跑入了细密的雨幕之中。  
   
身后的小侍女有些茫然地握着自家夫人塞过来的伞，很快便反应过来，转头就朝着你追了过来：“夫人！您慢点儿，把伞带上！夫人……”  
   
那小侍女自然不是你的对手，几步轻功后，身后的声音便消散在了细雨之中。  
   
（二）  
方应看从轿中出来时，正看到你站在门前笑意盈盈地望着他。他大抵原本是想笑的，可在看到你浑身的衣物都有些湿淋淋的、发丝上还挂着几滴雨珠后，脸上的神色又难得严肃起来。  
   
他不顾一旁的侍卫打过来的伞，几步迈上台阶来到你的面前，将你一把揽入怀中。“怎么不好好照顾自己……”头顶传来他关切的声音。你在他温热的怀抱之中，忽然有些晃神，方应看他回来了。明明才一日未见，自己却对他已如此地思念。  
   
你轻轻挣脱他的怀抱，抬眼正对上他清澈的双眸。眼前的这个男人比你高了将近一个头，够不到他的你只好踮起脚尖，双手搂着他的后颈，在他的薄唇之上轻轻落下一吻。  
趁他没反应过来先亲一下，然后他就会忘记我淋雨的事情了，早就料到的你忍不住为自己的聪明暗暗叫好。  
   
“一日不见……”  
   
“如隔三秋！”方应看话语未落，你便极快地答道，还调皮地眨着一对杏眼望着他，在心中为自己的情话打了满分。  
   
原本有些严肃的方应看也忍不住笑了出来，双眸微弯，好看极了。和方应看在一起久了，你便越来越喜欢逗他笑，笑着的方应看眸中总是盈满了星辰，似要将这全天下的温柔都盛在眼中，是此世你见过的最美的风景。  
   
而这风景，独属于你一人。  
   
他抬手点在你的眉间，笑道：“我家娘子真是越来越可爱了。”你趁机把头伸到他的掌心之下，像只撒娇的小奶猫般闭着眼睛在他的手掌上使劲蹭了两下，然后边歪着头边握着他修如梅骨的手指说道：“那是因为我有这世间最好的夫君呀~”  
   
（三）  
那个小侍女喘着气追过来时，正看到你和方应看在一起缠绵，手中的伞差点都要拿不住了，生怕自家侯爷责怪。她低着头挪着步子走到你的面前，双手颤抖着把伞呈了过来：“夫、夫人……”你有些疑惑地拿过了伞，不知为何她如此害怕，转眸间便瞧到刚刚还笑着的方应看此时用杀人般的眼神盯着那个瑟瑟发抖的小侍女，心中瞬间明了。  
   
你温柔地摸了摸小侍女的头：“没事，辛苦你了。”那个小侍女还是发着抖站在原地，不敢离去。你转过头对着方应看“狠狠”地眨了眨眼，用眼神示意他。方应看望着你的样子，忍不住轻轻叹了口气，神色也缓和不少：“备好热酒，送到本侯书房，之后不许别人进来。”  
   
“是！”小侍女听到这话如释负重地松了口气，快步离开了。你走到方应看面前，伸手就搂住了他的脖子，委屈巴巴地望着他：“是我错了，不要怪她嘛。”方应看低头闭着眼睛在你的唇上落下一吻，长睫微垂，扫过你的脸颊，惹得你忍不住闭上了眼睛，却听到耳边传来他低沉的声音：“本侯的夫人怎么会犯错呢……”说着他却突然将你拦腰抱起，话锋一转：“不过，娘子难得认错，本侯自然要好~好~奖~励。”往日调戏的话语在此时却突然染上几分别样的味道，你的脸倏地就变红了，要惩罚、不对，要奖励什么？  
   
（四）  
除去方应看的卧房，你最爱的便是他的书房了，宽敞而明亮，还氤氲了满满的书香。方应看的书房于你而言便如同百宝箱一般，不仅有各朝名家的书画古籍，还有各色各样的话本子，实在是让人爱不释手。不过这些话本子方应看都是不曾读过的，于是，你严重怀疑他的书房如此多书只是因为他的强迫症！不过，这不是和你一样嘛，书读不读先不说，买是一定要买的。  
   
一路被方应看抱到书房，刚一落地，你就兴冲冲地跑到了书架上踮着足尖取下了上次不曾读完的那本书，方应看的书案过于整洁，你实在不忍像以前一样将东西到处乱扔。取了书，你回头蹦蹦跳跳地跑到方应看的面前，拉着他的手就把他往书案那边拖：“方应看！一起！”  
   
身后的方应看满脸无奈，忍不住在心中哀叹一声，他刚刚还害羞着的小娘子已经彻底忘记他说的话了。  
   
不过，你现在想做的事情他是不会阻拦的，毕竟你们，来日方长。  
   
（五）  
方应看也取了书，坐在你的一旁，认真地翻着书页。  
   
与其说你喜欢读书，不如说你喜欢方应看陪你一起读。你们并肩坐着，各自翻着盈满墨香的书页，而窗外传来浅浅的雨声，那样子像极了高中的时光。害羞的小女生坐在自己喜欢的男孩身边，男孩低头望着书，而自己却早已心猿意马，不时歪头偷偷望着男孩英气的眉眼。偶尔被发现，便慌慌张张地用手中的书挡住自己羞红了的脸庞。  
   
而现在，幸运的是，你身旁的男孩也是爱你的。  
   
正好书中的两个主人公也是久别重逢，读到他们拥吻之时，你忍不住偷偷歪头瞧了瞧身旁的方应看，望着他精致的侧脸，你的心跳又乱了几分。  
   
许是注意到你的目光，方应看转过头来，对着你露出了一个迷人的微笑，手中的折扇也轻轻地落到你的头上：“娘子有何事？”突然被发现的你脸颊微红，忙低下头翻着书页：“无事！”  
   
你抓起面前的酒杯，狠狠灌了几大口，想要压制一下自己疯狂的心跳。却没想到热过的桃花酿竟更加香醇，忍不住又多品了几杯，口中温热又沁满桃花余香。趁方应看没注意，那壶热酒竟被你喝了一半有余。  
   
喝得心满意足的你低头又认真读起了书，你早就觉得这本书不太对劲，这才没几页，男女主人公的误会便解除了，不知后面又要写些什么。你随手翻了一页，惊得差点叫出来，这……莫非就是传说中的禁书！  
   
良宵美景，久别重逢，干柴烈火，他们还能做什么！也不知是桃花酿，还是这书，你的脸颊上又泛起了一阵绯红。视线又忍不住落在了身旁的人身上，他乌黑的青丝被高高束起，额前的几缕发丝乖巧地垂落着，如画的眉眼在一片朦胧之中染上了几分酒意，分外醉人。  
   
下篇：  
（一）  
察觉到身旁炽热的视线，方应看刚想回头，就感到你整个人都靠了过来，滚烫的肌肤透过薄薄的衣料紧紧地贴在他的身上。  
   
你俩本就挨得近，这下子，你更是整个人都挂着了方应看的身上。你的头靠在他的肩膀之上，此时又丝毫没有自知之明地往他的怀里钻了钻，喘息间温热的气息丝丝缕缕地扫过他的颈窝，惹得方应看忍不住把环在你腰肢上的双手又收紧了些。  
   
“怎么喝了这么多？”方应看抱着怀里的你皱了皱眉头，轻叹了口气，想要将怀里紧紧挂在他身上的你抱起来。  
   
“别动！”感知到他的动作，怀里的你反抗般地又贴的更近了些，半醉半醒间抬头，双眸正望到他喉间优美的曲线。你似是无法自已般把唇凑了上去，伸出湿漉漉的小舌头轻轻地舔了上去。  
   
湿热的触感从喉结处传来，方应看的身体在那一瞬有轻轻地颤栗。这股颤栗如同毒药一般慢慢侵蚀着你的理智，你唇间温热的气息更加急促，变本加厉地趁机在他那张好看的脸上落下细细密密的吻。  
   
你们彼此相拥，气息交织，浓郁的龙涎香的气息带着他的体温氤氲在二人周身，又带上了些情欲的味道。原本抚在他脸庞上的右手顺着他喉间光滑的曲线轻轻下滑，探向了那身整齐衣衫下更深的区域……你清晰地感知到他愈来愈紊乱的气息，那喘息声真是这世间最好听的声音。  
   
（二）  
“坐怀不乱”四字从来都是对不喜欢的人做的，若这人是你，那便大不相同了。  
   
方应看及时握住了你肆意妄为的右手，往日肆意的嗓音今日却低沉的狠还带着一丝别样的隐忍：“娘子可知自己在做什么？”  
   
他垂眸望着你，狭长的双眸眯起，眼神中还闪烁着些许你读不懂的神采。  
   
兴许是借着醉意胆子也大了不少，你歪着头挣脱了他掌心的桎梏，伸出双手直接就捏上了他近在咫尺的脸颊，染着醉意的声音甜甜糯糯：“轻薄你！”果真是酒壮怂人胆，平时里都是被调戏的那个今儿个却反客为主了，你对自己的表现颇为满意。  
   
“轻薄？”眼前的男人轻笑一声站起身来，将重心不稳晃晃悠悠的你抱起轻放在书案之上，望着你微醺的脸庞眸光闪烁，“那就让本侯来教娘子何谓轻薄。”  
   
“唔……”你还没来得及细细品味他的话语，就被一个急促的吻堵住了双唇。与以往不同，这吻实在说不上温柔，甚至有几分霸道。  
   
温润炽热的唇紧紧压迫着你，他湿热的舌尖灵巧地撬开你紧闭的牙关，贪婪的吮吸着你肺中的每一丝气息，不知节度地索取。你搂着他修长的脖颈，笨拙的回应着他的热烈的爱意。  
   
周身都沉浸在他的气息之中，你仅剩几分的理智又失了一分。想必方应看也是如此，他修如梅骨的手一只插入你的发间慢慢摩挲着，一只则紧紧搂着你纤细的腰肢，似要将你整个人都拥入怀中。  
   
方应看的吻炽热浓郁，你在他的怀抱之中几近无法呼吸。照顾到你的承受程度，他带着些许不舍离开你的双唇，却还是与你鼻尖相抵，彼此气息交融。他长睫下的双眸里清晰地映着你绯红的脸庞，眼底是你，心底也只有你。  
   
你喘息着闭上眼睛又把唇凑了上去，双手抚上他的一头乌发，将他那本就有些歪斜的发冠摘下，乌黑的长发倾泻而下，几缕黑发垂落在肩头，更衬得他肤色如玉，俊美无双。  
   
原本还有些迟疑的方应看感受到了你的主动回应，手上的动作也更进一步。原本搂着你腰肢的手在你的腰间游走，指尖的温度透过薄薄的衣料清晰地传来，听着他略有些粗重的喘息，你紊乱的呼吸中忍不住又带上了几丝呻吟。  
   
方应看如一头不知满足的小兽般继续索取着，你裙间的系带被他利落的解下，青色的长裙松松垮垮地挂在腰间，他修长温热的手顺着你因情欲而发红的肌肤缓缓向上握住了你胸前的柔软。此时的你身体敏感的不行，被这突如其来的动作一刺激，身体似是打开了什么开关，你清晰地感受到自己本就有些湿润的下身又潺潺地流动着些什么，浸湿了你身下的衣裙。  
   
（三）  
你无法克制地想要呻吟，可无奈双唇被他的薄唇堵着，只在喉间发出了“呜呜”的几声羞耻的声音，胸部剧烈地起伏着，眼泪也不由自主地流了下来。  
   
吻着你双唇的方应看松开了对你的禁锢，柔软的触感落在你的眼角：“娘子怎么哭了？”此时的他嗓音低沉，刻意压抑着自己粗重的喘息声，可那温热的气息还是丝丝缕缕地喷洒在你的鼻尖。  
   
“坏、坏人。”你泪眼朦胧地望着他荡漾的眸光，口齿不清地嘟哝着，“为什么只、只脱我的衣服……”  
   
方应看似是轻笑了一声，凑到你的耳边，气息温热：“是本侯的错，若是娘子觉得委屈，把本侯的衣物脱了便是。”  
   
这个人，真是，这种时候还在调笑我。你似是赌气般将他的一身玄衣脱下，又将他上身的里衣剥了个干干净净，雪白的胸肌和腹肌就那样赤裸裸的呈现在你的面前，刚刚扒他衣物时的硬气荡然无存，你本就因醉酒而发红的脸上又浸染了几分热意。虽不是第一次见到他赤裸的上身，但这次却有了几分微妙的不同。  
   
酒意已无，此时的你虽身子发软，但脑子却清醒的很，一时之间眼睛都不知该放在哪里。眸光流转却瞥见了他心口上的一处伤痕，泛着浅浅的粉色，与周围白皙的肌肤格格不入。  
   
“取爱人心尖三寸的热血入药……”  
   
你微微一怔，指尖轻抚上那道疤痕，又回想起那日在毁诺城。  
   
落雪纷飞，你一袭红衣坐于城池之巅。眼前的这个男人一身玄衣，紧握你冰凉的手掌，眸色认真地许下与你相守一生一世的诺言。风扬起他额前的乌发，你心口发热，轻抚上他柔情的眉眼，此生……足矣。  
   
那时，你不是息红泪，只是——他的心上人而已。  
   
（四）  
方应看握住了你微颤的指尖，轻轻落下一吻，如羽毛般轻盈的触感落到你发白的骨节上：“心疼我，那就永远陪在本侯身边。”他俯身吻在你的锁骨之上，烙下一个浅浅的红印，“生生世世。”  
   
他顺势将你抱在怀里，你惊了下，伸出纤细的手臂勾在他的脖子上，赤裸的小臂紧贴着他赤裸的胸膛。  
   
床榻之上红色的纱幔簌簌落下，这小小的温暖的空间里只有你与他二人，交缠间彼此急促的气息交织。  
   
衣物早已被他褪去，粉颈之下俱烙满了红印，那炽热的红一路烧到胸口，映着如玉的肌肤，像是幅写意的工笔画，笔笔画满了情爱。  
   
他单手扣住你的手腕将你禁锢在身下，你抬头，水雾朦胧的眸子正对上身前男人灼灼的目光。  
   
“这是对娘子轻薄为夫的惩罚。”他俯下身将你胸前的乳肉含在口中，轻轻啃咬，另一只修长好看的手把玩着你的另一只酥胸，轻轻揉捏着。  
   
小腹下一股热浪涌出，你在他的身下挣扎扭动着身子，想要伸手护住胸前，可口中还是不争气地发出阵阵喘息：“方……”  
   
你艰难地想要吐出一句话，他的唇就堵了上来，衔住你的下唇，摩挲着、舔舐着。禁锢着你的手抚上你的脸颊，插入你的发间，你的身体又因此一阵的颤栗。  
   
另一只手只手也离开了你的胸前，扯开了你身旁碍事的下裙，修长的手指轻柔地嵌进你湿润的下身。  
   
胸膛中的心脏快要跳出来，你清晰感受到自己小腹上滚烫坚硬的异物感。  
   
他一直忍耐着。  
   
你拼命地放松着因为紧张而收紧的下身，因刺激淌出的温暖的花液包裹着方应看的手指，他的手指抚触着腔壁缓缓滑过，起初的刺入与异物感渐渐被莫名的快感所替代。  
   
唇齿相碰，他紧紧抵着你柔软的唇，吮吸着你胸腔中的气息，舌尖在你敏感的口腔中探索着，不时触碰着你绵软敏感的舌头。  
   
你偏过头避开了他的吻，舔着唇边的液体，红润的唇上覆上了一层水，在昏暗的光下泛着光。  
   
你把手伸向触在小腹上那根滚烫，隔着薄薄的布料轻轻抚摸着：“会……很难受吗？”

他呼出的气息有些颤抖：“娘子现在……？”你轻咬着下唇，避开他炽热的目光，闭着眼睛点了点头。  
   
当他小心地进入你的身体时，撕裂的痛感还是使你忍不住倒吸了气，眼泪下意识地从眼眶中涌出，湿漉漉的睫毛像雨中鸟儿的羽翼一样痛苦地扑闪着。  
   
方应看垂头吻在你的眼角，温暖轻柔地用唇拭去你的泪水。你双手勾在他的脖子上，不住地喘着粗气：“吻我。”  
   
你努力平稳着呼吸，凭着几近涣散的意识吻在他的双唇上。方应看的呼吸愈加地粗沉起来，和着外面细雨的声音，一声声地扣在你的心扉上。  
   
你躺在床榻之上，臀部高高抬起，像一只发情的小母猫一样把双腿紧紧环在他劲瘦的腰肢上。  
   
他在你的身体里每动一下，下身的花穴就收缩一次，紧紧地含着他的性器，腔室分泌的花液不断挤出，顺着臀瓣缓缓流下，整个下身浸润在滑腻的触感中。  
   
抽入间发出淫糜的水声在静谧的书室回响，和着红帐内二人的喘息声愈发清晰起来。身体渐渐适应了这种痛感，与快感混杂在一起，比毒药还烈了几分。  
   
（五）  
方应看望着你，眸子里是深夜不安分的海浪，深邃、危险却让人又止不住地一次次想要涉足，他粗重地呼吸着：“我要你至少一百年都好好站在本侯身边，少一天、一个时辰都不作数！”  
   
“好。”泪水早已干涸，只徒留脸颊上的丛丛泪痕。你颤抖着将纤手抚上他湿漉漉的眉尖，轻抚他此时柔情的眉眼，感受着指尖传来的最真实的触感。  
   
你欺身又吻上了眼前的男人，纵然我化作一缕孤魂，也定会生生世世守着你，永不分离。


End file.
